Hunting
by Nanoshock
Summary: Quinn is on a mission to see who, or what, is disrupting the trades routes leading to Demacia. She finds Kindred are responsible... Written as a Request by ValiantSerpant of reddit. CONTAINS FUTA


**Enjoy! Contains Futa so back off if you don't like chicks with dicks.**

* * *

Silence.

That was all the scout heard as she slowly stealthed her way through the forest, analysing the mass amounts of trees and bushes surrounding her. No animals or insects, just silence and the sound of her own heart beat.

It was eerie and unsettling, for even the forest had its own rhythm, yet there was none to be found here. Not even the sound of the leaves rustling in the calm breeze of the wind could be heard. An aura of dread lingered in the air.

 _There we are..._

Quinn peered from among the bushes as she found her target, a wrecked caravan containing simple but essential supplies that had been headed for Demacia. The carriage had been turned over on it's side, blood splattered by the dead soldiers that lay on the ground before it. From what she could see, the supplies were strangely intact. Whoever had done this, had done it for sport.

"What a wonderful chase!"

She snapped her head towards the voice, now noticing the two abnormal beings stood to the right of the carriage, slightly obscured by the trees and brushes they stood behind.

Quinn knew them as the hunters, Kindred. They were a constant nuisance to the city of Demacia, their impact small but hard. No one knew of their true origins. However, one thing was for certain. They meant death.

 _That explains why the forest was so quiet, then._

The two were apparently conversing with each other, completely oblivious to Quinn's presence. With a quick glance towards the sky, she could see Valor circle around, ready to strike. She cocked her crossbow back, inserting the first bolt, aiming at the one known as Lamb, waiting for her moment.

The hunters become the hunted.

"Indeed it was, dear Wolf."

"They try to run haha!... but it only makes it more fun Lamb. Wouldn't you agree?"

"That it does."

"You think they will send more Lamb? I can smell them right no-"

Wolf's voice was abruptly cut as Valor came screeching down, dragging the beasts mask with his talons, causing wolf to howl as he was forcefully taken into the sky.

At the same time came the twang of Quinn's crossbow as her bolt struck Lamb's face, her body ragdolling into the tree beside her from the sheer force, her head smacking the bark hard.

* * *

 _Where...are we?_

Lamb awoke, dazed and groggy, not knowing what had just happened. She found herself suspended and tied to a tree, hung from its branch by a thick cord of rope.

"Wolf? Dear wolf? Where are you wolf? Don't hide from me."

She glanced around left and right noticing a crack in her mask as she did so. She panicked as she realised wolf was nowhere to be seen.

She was alone.

"Wolf's not here, decided to take a trip to the skies. He won't be back anytime soon."

Lamb looked through her now cracked mask, staring back at the female human who answered her.

"We...I know you."

She began to squirm and wriggle, trying to break free from her restraints, her body swinging as the tree supported its weight. Her hands and hooves were tied in one big bundle, her back facing towards the floor as she swung like a pendulum. It was useless to escape forcefully, she realised.

"You're not getting out of this one. You're coming with me. You've caused us too much loss for no good reason."

Quinn peered around her, shaking her head at the corpses spewn across the floor, murdered in cold blood, all in the name of "fun".

"You make me sick."

Lamb haltered, seeing the futility in trying to resist. She was not amused.

"Let me down at once. You have no control over me! I demand you do so now! Wolf!"

The scout simply chuckled to herself.

"Nope."

Lamb continued to berate her captor, her usual calm and curious demeanour shifting into one of fury.

"Oh, I see how it is. Your name is Quinn, correct? Your brother, Caleb, he has seen us. Maybe you care to join him? I can arrange that right now!"

Quinn hesitated at the thought of her brother, anger taking her, now matching Lamb's own.

 _How dare she!_

"You know nothing of my brother, don't you dare speak of him! You don't know what happened!"

Lamb noticed she had struck a nerve, deciding to use her knowledge to negotiate her freedom. She continued to spout verbal venom from her mouth.

"Bring me wolf, and I won't tell you how painful it was for him to die, to watch as you simply walked away, leaving him to his doom."

Lamb smirked wickedly from behind the mask, fully knowing the emotional torture she was inflicting on the Demacian scout, unearthing her repressed memories.

Quinn's face contorted into one of pain and anguish, her hands closing into fists.

"That's right. Your moronic bird won't ever replace what you could have saved that day. You're weak and selfish!"

"Enough! I was to bring you back to Demacia for justice, but since you want to take it a personal level…"

Lamb's grin faded as she looked down past her chest, only to see Quinn lower her purple leggings, revealing the large, flaccid meat that hung at her crotch.

"...I will administer my own."

"Stop! S-Stop! Wolf! Wolf help me!"

"Too late, you should've stopped when you had the chance. Bitch."

She squirmed and wriggled some more as Quinn's hand brushed the fur away from her crotch, revealing her white, rubbery lips, the now hardened members tip brushing at her snatch.

"Keep...keep that away from me!"

"So you do know what this is. Then you should also know what I'm about to use it for."

With a sudden thrust, Quinn entered her tight, unused pussy, a howl erupting from her mouth as pain coursed through her form. She shuddered and shook as she felt the massive shaft plow through her, destroying her walls, its intent to cause as much torturous pain and pleasure as it possibly could.

"You could have just co-operated, but you had to force me. I'll make you regret ever saying those words, you insufferable piece of shit."

Lamb moaned and groaned as Quinn continued to hate-fuck her, a now deep pleasure rising from her groin. Her juices began to squirt and flow, her body slowly starting to enjoy her punishment, no matter how much her mind tried to deny it.

"Aaaagh...at least your...cunt is compliant."

Quinn felt her pole throb as the beasts walls clung and hung to her shaft, soothing every inch of muscle that entered. Feeling her orgasm approaching she pulled out, rubbing her cock with her hand as she came, covering Lamb with her thick, sticky seed, using her wool as a cum rag.

Lamb was absolutely livid, mortified that she allowed this pathetic being to use her like a toy. She panted as she screamed at her abuser.

"Hah...you filthy human...look how weak you are! Can't even finish...the job properly. Just wait until... me and wolf gut you. I'll make sure to kill you slowly!"

Lamb, in her foolish anger, had forgotten just how low of a position she was in. She began to regret her words as she felt the cock enter her once more, feeling it swell against her walls. Quinn grabbed her thick, developed thighs, pulling her in closer, gasping as she felt her cervix being pushed by Quinn's swollen tip. The thrusting began as quickly as it stopped, Quinn now digging deeper and slapping harder, her thighs making hard contact with Lamb's soft, fluffy behind.

"Aaahh...stop...I can't…."

Lamb quivered as the pressure and pleasure at her groin began to increase greatly in it's intensity, now wishing she had shut her mouth in the first place. She could feel her white, semen covered clit throb as it brushed against the sharp, burgundy, trimmed hairs on Quinn's crotch.

"Nooo! AH!..."

Lamb shuddered and trembled as she peaked, her mind going blank at the pleasure filling her, still increasing as Quinn carried on plowing her snatch. She felt her breasts being groped as Quinn rubbed and kneaded them with her hands, her leather gloves rubbing her cum deep into Lamb's fur.

Lamb could only moan, now weakened and exhausted as she felt huge globs of spunk smack her womb, the scout's all-destroying member still smacking into her mercilessly. Her vision and consciousness slowly started to fade as she felt the meat inside her begin to slow, her womb now full with disgusting, filthy human seed.

"Stupid bitch. Got what...you deserved."

Quinn cut the binds from the once more unconscious lamb, her lifeless body hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Slipping her dripping phallus back into her pants as she slid them up, she bent down and picked lamb up with strained effort. She carried her catch on her forearms, beginning to walk slowly back to the squad of soldiers who awaited for her at the rendezvous.

She smirked, seeing the cum drip from lamb's pot and into her white fur, becoming indistinguishable as it dried in her wool.

No one would suspect a thing.


End file.
